


Hotter Than Hell

by Dreamin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: LA's in the middle of a heatwave and Lucifer knows a good way to cool off.





	Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> My first Deckerstar fic. I'm only on S1, so let's say this is set mid-S1.

“Damn this heat,” Chloe Decker muttered as she walked into the bull pen. _And damn Regulations for making detectives wear jackets no matter what the weather._ Her linen blazer was the lightest one she owned but she was still wilting. The make-up she had carefully applied before she left the house had melted off in the early-morning traffic, as had her antiperspirant.

Lucifer Morningstar, the constant thorn in her side, was sitting on the edge of her desk and looked, as always, cool as a cucumber. Not a hair out of place, not a drop of sweat visible anywhere, nothing to show that it was in the triple digits outside.

The bastard.

“Hot enough for you, Detective?” he asked, smirking.

Chloe would’ve given him the finger if it hadn’t been so unprofessional, so she settled for giving him her dirtiest look as she sat in her chair.

He gave an exaggerated shudder. “If looks could kill!” Folding his hands in front of him, he gave her an expectant look. “So, what’s on the agenda for today? Murder? Mayhem?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow, the gleam in his eye positively wicked. “Mind-blowing sex?”

She rolled her eyes then checked the blotter. “For once, LA’s worst are using the heat wave as an excuse to lay low, so that’s a no on your first two options.”

“And the third?” he asked eagerly.

“What you and Maze do in your off-hours is none of my business,” she said, looking him dead in the eye.

Lucifer waved a hand in dismissal. “Mazie and I have been over for eons.” He smirked. “You, on the other hand…” The look he gave her was pure heat.

“Never. Gonna. Happen,” she said, her tone low and emphatic. “Especially now that we’re working together.”

He grinned. “Ah, yes, partners. Such a lovely word, ‘partner.’ It can mean so many _interesting_ things.”

“Yeah, like two people who work together,” she said pointedly.

Lucifer leaned towards her, his charming smile a bit predatorial, like a cat who spotted a particularly tasty canary. “Or … two people who share their lives … and their bed,” he murmured.

Chloe smirked. “You do realize that since we work together, I can accuse you of sexual harassment?”

He leaned back, confused. “Why would you do a thing like that? I thought you liked our flirting.”

“Is that what this is? ‘Cause from where I sit, it’s all on your part, Lucifer.”

Her statement seemed to shock him into silence. He dropped into what was supposed to be his chair though he rarely used it, and proceeded to brood (sexily, she could admit to herself) for the rest of the morning while Chloe caught up on her paperwork.

At lunchtime, the lieutenant let them leave for the day since the department was overstaffed.

“Let’s have ice cream for lunch,” Lucifer said eagerly as they were leaving the building.

Chloe rolled her eyes again, despite the smile that was tugging at her lips at his boyish charm. “Whatever, Trixie.” _Still, ice cream does sound good right now._

“Live a little, Detective. Think about it – you, me, ice cream, and the beach. My treat.”

 _At least there’d be a breeze coming off the ocean._ Still, she hesitated. “I don’t know…”

“Food has no calories when someone else is buying.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s why you think I haven’t said yes – I’m worried about my weight?”

The self-proclaimed Prince of Darkness backpedaling was a sight to see. “No, no, of course not, you’re gorgeous, but it was the only option left – it can’t be the company.”

“Maybe it’s the fact that my divorce isn’t finalized and I don’t want to complicate it even further by being seen socially with another man?”

Lucifer scoffed. “If your ex or his lawyer give you any trouble, send them to me. Now…” He opened the car door for her and gave her his most charming smile. “After you.”

Chloe could’ve argued with the man for hours (and love every minute of it) but it was hot, she was sweaty, ice cream was sounding better by the minute, and he really had a way of getting under her skin. “Fine, fine, you’re on,” she muttered as she got behind the wheel.

“Excellent,” she heard him murmur before he rounded the car and got in the front passenger seat. “The beach awaits.”

 _I wonder how long it’ll take him to realize that he’s my weakness,_ Chloe thought, finally admitting the truth to herself. But she couldn’t help sharing his delight. “I want chocolate chip.”

“Whatever my lady desires,” he said, his voice low and seductive, then he gave her a playful wink.

She chuckled as she started the car. “You’re incorrigible.”

“That’s what you love about me.”

Chloe knew he was joking but some small part of her was starting to wonder. Still, she played along. “If by ‘love,’ you mean ‘tolerate,’ then yeah.”

Lucifer smirked. “One day, Detective.”


End file.
